


Daddy

by allxcris



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allxcris/pseuds/allxcris
Summary: 卡西xcr





	Daddy

【卡西XCR】Daddy NC-17

翻完发现此文OOC到一种境界了……抱头……会长队长我对不起你们………………

===================================================================  
Iker仰起脸任温热的水自花洒中淋下，感到全身都在疼。他总是热心地留下，帮助其他的队友加时训练，可有些时候，这让他感到筋疲力尽。

他疲倦地抬起眼睛，环顾空荡荡的淋浴室，不禁好奇Cris磨磨蹭蹭地在做什么。今天明明是他提出要练习点球的，Cris他有些担心伤愈复出后的表现？不过，无论他怎么胡思乱想，Cris就是没有出现。

卡西队长抬起手顺着热水揉搓头发，他的身体完全放松了下来，不过他并不着急，实际上他暗自期望能在洗完澡前能看到另外那个男人的出现。

愿望很快实现了，耳边想起逐渐靠近的脚步声。他闭上眼睛，让脸埋进水流里。他当然想看他，可又不想让Cris发现。 

Iker感到一具男性的躯体悄无声息地轻轻地贴上了自己的后背。

“你在干什么？”他问到，话到嘴边却变得含含糊糊，甚至自己都辨识不清。

“节约用水，”Cris嗤笑着说。

Iker眯起眼睛，回过头看去。水流却让他不住地眨眼，这多少影响了视觉效果。

边锋的手臂自肩膀滑落，环上了他的腰，唇瓣贴近他的脖颈，温柔地舔吸着水珠。对这一切，卡西没有反抗，也没有回应。

“现在没别人。”男孩表情无辜的暗示道。

“我知道了。”Iker还是没有回头，也没有给另一个男人任何的回应。他挣扎地想着自己累成这样，究竟是在更衣室里飞快地干上一炮好呢，还是把克里斯蒂亚诺一个人丢在这里欲求不满，而自己回家睡大觉去好。

两只手自腹部向上触到他的胸膛，不急不躁地抚弄着，挑逗着。

“求你了，”Cris低声说着，一边把嘴唇贴上Iker的脖子吮吸着，一面含糊地说到，“求你了，爹地。”

Iker想到“爹地”的色情寓意，不由得呻吟出声。他知道他本不该从中感到愉悦，他甚至不记得这一切是如何发生的，可是他的新队友对他的弱点了如指掌，并且运用自如。

他最终慢慢转过头去，看到Cris不满地撅起嘴。他轻轻地摇头，“你真是个坏孩子。”

他的手抚上他的颈子，他们俩的嘴贴在一起，微笑着接着吻，断断续续地延续了很久。

有好长的一段时间里，他们的嘴唇都是紧闭着的。Cris微微靠向前，嘴唇张开。Iker感到他的呼吸喷在脸上，一阵麻痒。然后Iker便听见Cris低语着“爹地，求你了”，并且一边用嘴唇轻轻摩擦着自己的嘴，渴求着被侵占。

守门员几不可闻地轻叹一声，把他拉向自己，一口咬住他的下唇。他空出来的一只手从男人覆盖着紧实肌肉的背部一路摸索到臀部，用指甲平整的手指用力戳刺进去，感受那具结实的肉体扭动着试图逃避。

他转而掠夺男人的脖颈，一边舔吸肌肤，一边享受猎物的呻吟声。一开始，他还对那个男人的投怀送抱感到不解；但是他马上明白了，Cris喜欢取悦自己的伴侣，即使是自己做承受的一方也不介意。他的喘息声清晰可闻，他的屁股时不时地扭动，却无法从Iker的掌控中逃脱出来。高潮来临时，他靠在Iker的耳边，虚弱地，仿佛小奶猫一般轻声哼哼。西班牙人最终赐予了他怜悯——尽管只是一点点。

他后退了一点，把手放在他腹部的火热肌肤上。“说出来。”他命令道，低沉的嗓音几乎被淋浴喷头的滴水声盖过。

Cris呜咽着，无言地请求，试图让Iker的手触到更向下的地方。“求你，”他喘息着靠得更近一些。“爹地我想要你。”

话刚说出口，他的头就被猛的拽起。Iker侵入他的口腔，舌头伸了进来，毫不怜惜地迫使他吸吮。

边锋与门将口唇厮磨，溢出一声轻叹，当他感到一只强有力的手握住他的阴茎，他的动作就越发轻柔乖顺起来。他将身子探向了Iker，让那只手能更好的将自己掌握；他调整了下呼吸，抓着Iker的肩膀让自己站稳。守门员的另一只手放在Cris的背上，扶着他，也好让他倚靠着观赏自己专业级别的手掌如何将他引至高潮。

他的眼皮变得沉重，随即慢慢瞌上，任自己陶醉在这美好的时刻中。最终，Iker让Cris得到了释放，他将他一把拉向前，几乎使他摔倒在湿滑的地上。

“嘿，可不能只有你一人享受到。”

Cris目光闪烁，肿胀的嘴唇微微嘟起。“对不起，爹地。我这就补偿你。”他像小狗一般蹭着靠在浴室墙上的Iker的脖子，丝毫没有争辩。

“跪下。”

边锋低下头，细碎的吻落在Iker的胸膛和小腹，最终双膝着地，低吟着将他纳入口中。

“Oh fuck，”Iker 大叫起来，胡乱而徒劳地想抓住什么让自己站稳。“上帝啊，这太爽了。”

Cris呜咽着，舌头在Iker的阴茎上打圈，并小心地施以压力。他抬起头，望进男人的眼里，努力表现得狂野而纯真。事实上，这也丝毫不成问题。舔着所爱的男人的阴茎，他根本不需任何演技。

Iker大声的呻吟，他沿着墙壁滑落，最终双腿大张着斜靠在墙边，Cris则俯卧在它们之间。他任由葡萄牙人一面吸吮他，一面用双手抚过他战栗不已的大腿，他的头靠在坚硬的墙砖上，摩擦得生疼。

他看不到男人的身体，只能勉强瞥见他上下起伏的头。他的那身紧实的，小麦色的肌肉总让人觉得不对劲。也许是因为他们当下的游戏，也许是因为他强健的体魄，都掩盖了这个男人的顺从天性和对感情的渴求。Iker摇动臀部想着。或许是因为在他内心深处，Cris永远是那个骨瘦如柴，讲话带着滑稽口音的男孩儿，无论他跑健身房有多么勤快。最终他决定相信后一种假设。

Iker的手缠进边锋的头发把他拽了起来。“真是个好孩子，”他喘着气说，下腹为那张半开的，湿润的红唇而激动地抽搐起来。那张嘴的主人立刻露出了笑容。

“谢谢夸奖，爹地。”

极力掩饰住自己颤抖的双腿，Iker撑起身抓过一瓶洗发液。Cris跟从他，一边快速地撸动自己，一边咬住了他的耳垂。

这个甜蜜的小动作让Iker的耳垂麻痒不已，他不禁轻笑起来。他牵起Cris的手腕，拉着他从浴室走进更衣室。

他朝四周环视了一下，抿住嘴唇，纠结着定夺接下去的节目。

“坐在长凳上，”他最终命令道，并把照做的Cris扔在一旁，径直走向自己的衣柜，掏出一些质量不错的安全套。橱柜里还有瓶润滑剂，可是Iker更想要那种就地取材般的肮脏的情趣。这让这场性爱更像是一场和年轻边锋的邂逅。

当他转过身来，Cris已然在抚弄自己，他闭着眼睛，张着嘴巴，沉醉于幻想中。他走到他身边，贴着他的身体跨坐在板凳上，伸手拉开他的一条腿。

边锋的眼睛猛地睁开，他感觉到了自己的腿被拉到一旁，变成了同样跨坐在长椅上的姿势，面对着队友。他的脖子刷得红了，变得火烫，几乎要晕过去。

“躺下，”Iker柔声说道，一边亲吻他，一边把手覆在他的胸口。

边锋照做了，平躺在狭窄而坚硬的板凳上，他的腿依旧分开放在两侧的地面上。这让他有种任人鱼肉的感觉，连手都不知放哪里合适。最终他伸向Iker，泄出一声压抑许久的呜咽。

他不停喘息，试图组织起语句，大脑却一片空白。

Iker直起身来，贴近年轻男人的身体舔舐他的嘴唇。“你想做爸爸的乖宝宝吗？”

Cris点点头，闭上眼睛并把头往后仰着。当两只厚实的大手抚过他的身体，他呻吟起来，不住颤抖。

他听到打开洗发水瓶的声音，这让他根本无法平静。他僵硬地在木制板凳上扭动了下臀部，用手扶住后曲起大腿。他等不下去了。 

一根冰冷湿润的手指滑入他的臀部小心地试探，这让他倒吸了一口冷气，然后呻吟着蜷缩起脚趾。

当Iker把润滑好的手指挤进他的身体时，他哼哼着，曲起一条腿好让手指的进出更方便一些，此外就没有发出任何声音了。他知道那个男人会让自己欲仙欲死，而自己也迫切地渴望着更多。他摇动了一下，调整自己身体里手指的位置。

第二根手指进来的时候，他逸出更多呻吟，紧闭起双眼静静等待疼痛过去，快感一点点到来。

Iker有点烦躁地在长凳上摩擦起自己的臀。那个男人仰面躺着的样子毫无保留地暴露在他眼前，双腿放荡地高高抬着，光是这点就足够让他丧失一切耐心而陷入疯狂中。

他粗暴地塞进三根手指，听到另一个男人的闷哼，身体也骤然僵硬。“快点，放松点宝贝。”

Cris闭着眼睛，压抑住哀叫，试图照他说的做。要在这种不舒服的体位下放松身体实在太难了。可他能感到，某些美妙的时刻即将到来。他继续努力，最终快感覆盖过疼痛。

当他感到手指抽出身去而Iker贴近身来时，他放任自己的腿摔落回地板上。

“摸我，”他祈求道，声音遥远而模糊。Iker的阴茎从下面抵住他，让他呻吟出声。  
“我想要你进到我里面。”

守门员毫不犹豫的服从了，在用力挤进他的身体，Iker停下来调整了一下，让紧紧的包裹着自己的甬道放松了下来。Iker一面喘息着继续深入，一面想着他们上一次究竟是什么时候。在又深入一点后，他脚趾抵住地面，调整了下姿势，身体前倾以便更好用力。

Cris立刻抬起身抓住他的手，试图把他拉得更近一些。“求你，求你了，爹地，我要你。”

Iker大口喘着气，重重地撞进另一个男人身体的最深处，Cris拉长的尖叫声让他感到无比满足。随机尖叫变成了一系列的喘息和零散的音节，和毫无意义的断句。

Cris双手在湿滑的皮肤上摸索着，救命稻草般死死扒住Iker的肩膀；与此同时，守门员的双手托住他的臀，让自己的阴茎在他身体里来回反复地抽插。Iker看到在自己身下的Cris，头部前后摆动，几度张开嘴却发不出一点声音。他爱这一切：这个男人如此地渴求自己，而自己又是如何轻而易举地开发了他，让他在欢愉中迷失，抛弃一切骄傲与尊严，只希望能亲近他。无论做什么他都会倾尽全力，性爱就是最好的例子。

Iker身体后靠，更深地顶进去，渴望能与Cris共享这份亲密。

“啊…啊…啊…”每一次的冲撞都让Cris叫的更大声，长凳把他的背部磨得生疼。他懊恼自己一开始就不该答应Iker。他们上一次这么做的时候，他背上的伤痕挂了一个星期之久。他低吼，双腿松垮地挂在Iker的腰上，令对方的喘息愈发粗重。

就在这时年长的男人突然整个抽出来，把缠绕着他的腿拉开放在板凳上。边锋抬起身来，满脸的疑惑不解却没有开口说话。

Iker邪笑着朝他眨眨眼睛，热情地拍拍自己的大腿。“快来，坐在爹地的腿上。”

Cris瞪着眼睛张着嘴巴，仿佛不能接受眼前的局面。可紧接着，他几乎是跳起来爬上另一个男人的膝。他们饥渴地交换亲吻，Iker稳住他，分开他的臀瓣然后抵在其间。

“你能做到的，”他温柔地鼓励着，一边扶着Cris好让他一点点包裹上自己的阴茎。Cris上下摇动着，每一次被Iker深入他都会呻吟出声。

没多久后，他感到Iker已经整根没入，自己的括约肌紧紧咬住了他。疼痛的瞬间他低吼出声，想着自己的伴侣应该十分享受。

他们一起律动，直到Cris开始绝望地喘息。他的脑袋垂在另一个男人的肩膀上，依偎进他的颈窝。“哦爹地，你好大。”他呻吟到。“你好硬。” 他擦着耳边说着，让Iker笑出声来。

“你真紧，”他低声说，在边锋往后仰的时候托住他的身体。他又抬起身，腹肌紧绷，Iker在他的胸口烙下一吻。

守门员的火热擦过他的前列腺，这让他尖叫起来，所剩无多的矜持也被彻底的破坏殆尽。

“噢上帝啊，”他大声叫着，头朝后仰。“爹地，爹地，用力干我。”

Iker突然间把他拉回来，找到他的嘴唇疯狂地亲吻。他的一只手抓过他的背，扯住他颈后的短发。“骑我，宝贝。像个乖孩子那样好好的骑我。”

Cris咧嘴笑了，将自己的身体与守门员紧紧贴在一起，他觉得越堆积越多的快感就快把他们俩给炸了。

“爹地，”他们相互摩擦身体，Cris吸吮Iker的嘴唇时含糊地叫着，将两人同时推向了高潮。

他长啸一声，积压许久的快感终于一波一波释放在他的体内，释放后的他几乎站立不稳跌坐在地板上。可是那几乎空白一片的大脑让他丝毫感受不到更衣室地板的冰冷。

喘息中还带着战栗，Iker翻了个身趴在Cris旁边。自己的胸前和腹部都是Cris的精液。“看来我得再去冲个澡了。”他叹气。

Cris试图移动身体，可最终他决定躺着直到恢复过来。

躺在坚硬地板上带来的疼痛渐渐蔓延到四肢。“嘿，Iker？”他叫他的名字，把头转向另一边，满足地看着那个男人。

“怎么了？”

“你不觉得我们干的事挺坏的么？”

“你是指我们相互的称呼？”Iker近乎宠溺地微笑着。年轻的球员其实一点都不纯真，这时不时地提醒Iker，他还有很多需要了解对方的地方。

“这没什么，”他说，直起身来在小边锋的脸上留下一个笨拙的吻。“我们只是为对方搞了一点小小的情趣。”

他爬起来，出了口气，然后抓住Cris的手把他也拉起来。他们俩互相扫了眼对方的身体，他们看上去累坏了，身体微微有些颤抖，可不知为什么，这让Cris看起来更加有吸引力。

“来吧，”他笑着说，“这次让我们规矩地淋个浴吧。”


End file.
